Forget Me Not
by TinkerbellTwilighter
Summary: Set when Emily was shot by Daniel and left with no memory. Daniel must put aside the intense hatred for his wife and seduce her if he is to make her believe he could never have hurt her, all while she recovers at the Grayson Manor. But what happens when amesiac Emily begins to fall for Daniel, and he finds himself too falling for his vulnerable helpless amnesiac wife just as much?


**Forget Me Not**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

"How can you be sure she doesn't already remember who shot her? That having amnesia is just another one of her sick twisted little schemes till she has us exactly where she wants us before she strikes back?" Daniel snarled quietly to his mother and father.  
His mother stayed quiet while his father gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder in a useless attempt to comfort him, "I've made some terrible decisions in my life so I didn't have to gamble on the what if's, but I would bet everything I own that she has truly not one memory in that pretty little head of hers" Conrad replied.  
"Say she's not faking then, what then when she does remember?" Daniel demanded fiercely.  
"Our son is right, Conrad" Victoria finally spoke up, "There is only one thing we can do to try and fix this god awful mess if we have any hopes of protecting him from being put away to rot behind bars for the rest of his life".  
"And what pray tell do you have in mind other than succeeding in killing her where he failed?" Conrad asked bemused as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.  
Victoria smirked as all eyes were on her, "Frame another for the crime and trick poor amnesiac Emily into believing her husband is nothing but caring, devoted and gentle".  
Conrad slow clapped at her deviousness while his son seemed appalled and disgusted with her idea, "I can barely stand being in the same room with her let alone bringing myself to speak her name, how in the hell am I suppose to convince her I care for her when all I want to do is choke the life out of her?" he spat.  
"You will make her think you love the very dirt she stands on or you will die trying" his mother commanded stonily, "It's either that or prison and considering you almost died the last time you were locked away I suggest you really think about just what you are fighting for".  
Daniel knew the truth in his mother's words and felt unease settle over him, he would sooner bury his wife than seduce her, but the bitter memories of being locked away before reminded him just how necessary the feeling of freedom had become since, and he would be damned if he would lose his life of luxury because of his unwanted wife.

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _Emily Grayson_

The name held no meaning, and like everything else since she had first woken in hospital, it did not feel at all familiar.  
She was troubled with the fact that whoever shot her and left her for dead floating off in the ocean was still out there running free, perhaps at this very moment planning another attempt to finish what they started.  
Yet there was something that worried her more that her lost memories and near death, something that set her on edge and made her anxious and unsettled.  
Her husband.

 _Daniel Grayson_

Since she had first laid eyes on him from her hospital bed she saw what everyone else appeared not to, a loathing and hate towards her that he couldn't hide, the difference in how he treated her when they had an audience compared to when they were alone was black and white.  
She could only conclude their recent wedding was not one entered with love and warmth, even so she must have done something vile for him to react so at just the sight of her.  
As for her parents in law things seemed not quite right with them either, the mother looked controlled and cautious and spoke indifferently as if Emily were a unwanted house guest she had to force herself to engage with, while the father on the other hand seemed friendly enough, almost as if he were trying to win her over with comforting words and put a front on that was not his real self but rather an illusion.  
She was beginning to believe that whoever she was, was not someone she particularly wanted to remember.

* * *

"The nurse just administered your wife pain relief then went off to bed so you start your wooing now" Victoria instructed her son.  
Daniel would rather bite off his tongue that do as she suggested, "Maybe if you hadn't denied me those acting classes in my youth I would be more confident with this plan of yours, but instead I am dreading the very thought" he grunted.  
Victoria gave him a mocking pat on the cheek and sighed, "You made this mess, now fix it" she told him coldly before stepping away from him.  
Daniel snarled under his breath before storming off towards the guest room where his wife was stowed away.  
"Good luck, my son" his mother silently whispered as she watched him disappear.

* * *

Emily felt the drugs now routinely familiar haze settle over her and sighed peacefully as the painful twinges she had felt a while before quickly dulled to a numb throbbing.  
Just as she felt herself begin to drift off however she heard a rap on the door and opened her eyes in time to see her husband walk in and shut it behind him quietly.  
The constant glow from the lamp the nurse always left on so she would not have to stumble about illuminated his face enough for her to see clearly.  
"I hope I didn't wake you" he spoke quietly as he made his way to one of the chairs placed near her side of the bed.  
"Ah no, I was just about too" she admitted hoping he would take the hint and leave her in peace.  
Even with the drugs the unease and tension she felt with him had swept over her once more.  
"I know it must be hard for you especially without your memories" he said woodenly, "Being in this house with people that might as well be strangers to you while you recover".  
Emily thought he was trying somewhat to actually converse with her and for once didn't hear the disdain in his voice like all the times he had spoke to her before, it was as if he were trying to make an effort with her, but why?  
"It can feel that way sometimes" she admitted carefully while keeping her gaze on him to watch his reactions and movements.  
Daniel sighed heavily as he struggled to keep control of the part he was playing, "I have not been the best husband to you" he acknowledged harshly as he hunched his shoulders and sifted a hand through his hair as a show of frustration and remorse, "Seeing you in hospital and being relieved that you are alive and at the same time enraged that I let something happen to you in the first place was hard for me" he revealed giving her a brief glance before looking away and expelling a heavy choppy breath, "I wanted to embrace you right then and there but when I realized you had lost your memories it was a blow to my pride and ego that you had forgotten me and I foolishly distanced myself to avoid seeing you look at me as if I were a stranger".  
Emily tried to take what he confessed in but it almost seemed too much, it made sense if this were true as to why he acted how he did, having just married the love of your life only to have them forget you so easily would be devastating.  
"I thought you hated me, that I had done something wrong to you" she whispered quietly with sadness.  
Daniel wanted to scream just what she had done but bit his tongue till the urge passed, "I could never hate you not when I love you so much" he lied.  
Emily gave him a tentative smile and felt herself relax for the first time in front of him, "Thank you for being honest with me" she spoke softly, "I know that until my memories return it will still be very difficult for both of us, but I hope that won't keep you away any longer".  
Daniel mentally patted himself on the back at how well he had obviously performed and smiled at her, "How I stayed away as long as I did is beyond me" he replied with faked surprise, "Sleep well, I intend to be by your side without fail tomorrow" he vowed before leaving her to rest while he searched out a strong vodka to drown himself in.


End file.
